edenworldbuilderfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Dblcut3/Eden Wiki Official Chat Information Page
EDEN WIKI OFFICIAL CHAT TIMES All Edeners are permitted to use chat at ANY time. These times are used if people wish to chat all together at one time. I have based the times on work and school. The times are listed below. If you have any questions contact me. -Dblcut3 Eden Wiki Chat Mod. JANURARY 3- JUNE 1 and AUGUST 20- DECEMBER 15: SUNDAY- THURSDAY: 9:00 NST 8:00 AST 7:00 EST 6:00 CST 5:00 PST 4:00 AKST 3:00 HST (People in other Time Zones must look on their own.) FRIDAY- SATURDAY: 10:00 NST 9:00 AST 8:00 EST 7:00 CST 6:00 PST 5:00 AKST 4:00 HST (People in other Time Zones must look on their own.) DECEMBER 15- JANURARY 3 and JUNE 1- AUGUST 20: ALL WEEK: 11:00 NST 10:00 AST 9:00 EST 8:00 CST 7:00 PST 6:00 AKST 5:00 HST (People in other Time Zones must look on their own.) CHAT RULES AND GUIDELINES The wiki has several rules listed for the chat useres to follow. Our wiki only states a few of them so here are all of the chat rules. 1. No Vulgar Language or you will be banned from chat for a day. 2. Do not continually spam with emoticons or words or you will get kicked from the chat. 3. Be polite to all people, excessive anger or meanness with result in getting kicked from the chat. 4.Welcome new members, try to be helpful and understanding to them. CURRENT CHAT MODERATORS Here is the list of the current chat moderators: Dblcut3, JonEden, and David Nolte CHAT TERMS AND WHAT THEY MEAN The chat has several terms and code words that are used. Here is what they all mean: If it says away under someones name, they are on chat but doing something else. When it says "_____Started Building Their World" someone has joined the chat. When it says "_____Shared Their World" someone has left the chat. QUESTIONS All questions can be asked on Dblcut3's message wall. Thank you for reading the Eden Wiki Chat Information Page. -Dblcut3 Eden Wiki Chat Moderator HOW TO MAKE EMOTICONS: The Eden Wiki Chat has several emoticons. Once you make one it will turn into a yellow face. Here they are: :( :) ;) :o :P (moon) (wood) (glass) (stone) >:O ;( (fingers crossed)or(yn) B) (content) :-] (books) (batman) (ba)or(mrt) >:-/ (ghost) <3 (ninja) :-/ (hmm) :D (mario) (moon) (nintendo) (no) (owl) (pacman) (peace) (pirate) (stop) :-| (squirrel) (yes) (facebook) (facepalm) (nono) (ehh) (woah) (vroom) These are the 5 basic emoticons. If you have further questions ask me. PRIVATE MESSAGES If you wish to chat with someone privately without others seeing what you put, just click on their name and scroll to Private Message. You can then chat with that person. But please do not make fun or be mean to people behind their backs. If you are caught offending someone in private chat you will get a short chat ban. -Dblcut3 Eden Wiki Chat Mod. 01:48, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Chat